Promise
by Madame Kasumi
Summary: Misty's first date with a mystery man. but will he keep his one promise to her on this night. Pokeshipping!


_Finally_, I think, as I get ready for my first date. It had been 2 weeks since he had gotten back from unova and he had the guts to finally ask me out. I was SO ecstatic when he asked me out. Ever since he fried my bike, I knew I had to follow him. And when he battled Brock, I could tell he loved Pokémon very much. And that made me love him. After my shower, I went to ask my (extremely beauty continues) sisters what to wear. Yet before I got to the door of their room I had heard giggling from there room. They had been so giggly ever since I told them he had asked me out. It got on my nerves because they had always assumed he was my boy friend. Now they think they were right. I decided to wear that pink kimono that I wore on Maiden's Peak and my hair out instead of the normal ponytail I usually have it in. Just after I finished my make-up, he arrived. When I opened the door I saw his usually messy raven black hair under his traditional Pokémon league hat. His clothes just consisted of a black tee shirt and black jeans. He held a single red rose.

"Hello misty." He said than he stared at her clothes. "You look… wow." I smiled at him as I stepped down the stairs.

"So where are we going." I asked as I took the rose and started walking.

"A uhh… new restaurant called Waters edge." He replied as he kept walking. "They built it on Cerulean Island." Cerulean Island was most known as a very romantic spot. As they walked on to the boat at sun set the view just took my breath away. But Cerulean Island was by far prettier than…any thing! Lush green grass, beautiful pink flowers. And then we came upon the Waters Edge. As we stepped in every thing was either different shades of blue or white. As my boyfriend walked up to the lady at the front desk, I started thinking. _ It feels so weird to call him my boyfriend. He's been my __**best friend**__ for almost 11 years or so. We haven't talked as much as we should have over the years, but still._ _He has always been so obsessed with battle he never had time for me. Tonight however it was all about her. No Pokémon, no battles, no nothing but us._ "Misty!" he said as he startled me out of thought. "Come on. This way. He said as he led me to the back room.

"What's this?" I asked. We were all ready in the back room now and he was unclipping a poke ball from his belt.

"Well uhh myst, To get our food we need to tag team battle the owners." I was mad. He had promised no Pokémon on our date.

"You promised! No Pokémon! You jerk!" I said as I stormed out. I know I was being a bit harsh but hey, he promised. I walked until I got to Cerulean Park. That's when the jerk caught up.

"Myst," He said trying to keep up," I am so sorry. I know I promised but…" that's where I cut "But nothing you jerk! You made a promise then you BROKE IT!" I sobbed, make-up smearing. "What do you think you could possibly do to make up for that!"

"This." He responded as he cupped my face in his hands and leaned in. I could not believe it. Ashton Jacob Ketchum kissed me. Our first kiss was full of sorrow, anger, love, and 11 years worth of feeling. As he pulled out I didn't want to stop. But ash said that we would have a picnic on the beach instead. As we sat here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars and moon, eating cheeseburgers it reminds me of a song I wrote when I was 13.

"This was really nice, ash. " I said as I ate some fries. "See I TOLD YOU cheese burgers were nice." He said with a confidant air." whatever!" I replied as I playfully swatted ash on the shoulder. After the boat ride home, we took a walk around town and ash bought me a stuffed animal set. Squrtle, mudkip, piplip, and oshawatt. They were out of toadadiles. We shared one more kiss in front of the gym as he dropped me off and headed home to pallet. As I texted may, dawn, and Brock the details about my date I smiled as I found the rose in my hair and then I hugged my stuffed animals one by one until there was 1 something left in the bag. It was a stuffed ash that, if you squeezed it, it said, "myst. I love you very much. I promise." And I knew, this was a promise I knew he would keep. Sue it was our first date. But who knew what would blossom out of that.


End file.
